Zoey
Zoey (ゾーイ Zoi) is a gothic school-aged pony. She is also known as Pony Shroud (ポニーシュラウド Poni Shuraudo). She is a secondary character in the Extended PnF Universe Series. She is a supporting character in the Future Heroes Series. She is later a main character of Gadget Agents. Early Life Not much is known about her early childhood, other than that her parents died in a younger age. Her mother declare as the new Pony Shroud before dying. She then travel across universes working on gadgets until she come across the Phineas and Ferb Universe. There, she ended up being pulled into the future thanks to a black hole where she witnessed Katie using the Dimensional Remote to seal the Dark Nebula. She decided to take the title of Pony Shroud. She later went back to her time in her world and gave Nyx several Kamen Rider Gadgetory in her Pony Shroud Disguise. She later went back to the PnF Universe and after giving Jet the New Accel Driver and it's equipment, she find herself a home in the alleys. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Fireside Crusaders to be added... Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains to be added.... Future Heroes Series Gadget Agents Personality Zoey is intellegent, fierce and cunning. She is considered scary to others. Even though Katie is scared, she still counted her as a friend. only smiling when beign scary. She never smiles for most of FC's first half and the second half. She also excels at martial arts. During her first appearances, she shows no sign of emotion until Katie begin to ask her about her family; Zoey begin showing a sad expression while remembering her past. Unsure of herself, she changed her image and began to hang out with Katie. During the New Horoscope's attack, she confessed about her past and cried, showing her first sign of emotion. After being told by Katie that the latter accepts her for beign herself, not her changed image, she was touched by this and bears a gentle smile for the first time. She accepts Katie's friendship and began showing more emotions. Since then, she shows more caring nature to her teammates, both the Original Fireside Crusaders Team and the Gadget Agents Organization. During Gadget Agents, she has a habit of smacking Hack Wire's head when the latter makes a joke out of something. It is revealed in the finale movie that the behaviour surfaces when her past helf joins her in smacking Hack Wire's head. She is also more aggresive during her appearances in GA, furtherly showing an evolution of her emotions. She also smiled a lot during her post-EPnFUS appearances. Physical Appearence EPnFUS Timeline She is coloured grey and her eyes are Purple. Her mane and tail is Dark Purple and wears a gothic makeup under her eye. She also wore a large hat with a skull, matching her personality. In her Pony Shroud guise, she wore a white mask with two ovalish eyes, a black hat and a tied black jacket. During the third series, she discards her first hat and now wears a white coloured version of her Pony Shroud hat, with the addition of a skull. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears a ragged cloak. She retains her white hat. FHS Timeline During the Future Heroes Series, she wears a black-coloured hooded cloak. "Present Day" Timeline She retained her FHS design during Gadget Agents. Later in the series, the Gadget Agents symbol is added to each side of the cloak; sewed in by Laura. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, her cloak now has a strap that holds the Energy Lockseeds. Powers and Abilities She has a strange ability to sense an aura of living beings, good and evil. She also skilled in various martial arts. 'Genesis Enforcer' The Genesis Enforcer is Zoey's personal gadgets, empowered by the Energy Lockseed. *'Melon Energy Lockseed' *'Lemon Energy Lockseed' *'Cherry Energy Lockseed' *'Peach Energy Lockseed' Relationships Original Fireside Crusaders Team New Fireside Crusaders Team Gadget Agents Organization SHM Characters Background Information *She is the only Original FC Hero pony not to recieve a Cutie mark, as she doesn't care whether she knows about her special talent or not. *Her character song is Evolvin' Storm. *She is the only FC Hero to have a major role in all series associated with the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline. This also makes her the only FC Hero to have direct interaction with characters from all series. **She has a secondary character role during the Extended PnF Universe Series. She plays a role in forming the Fireside Crusaders Team, as well as creating Nyx's gadgetories. **She has a supporting character role during the Future Heroes Series. During FHS, she frequently interacts with the New FC Team. Nikki, a member of the said team, frequently mentioned her. **She is one of the main characters in Gadget Agents. She is supreme commander of the organization of the same name. She builts various gadgets for the operatives. **She made a guest appearance in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. She only appears in the crossover episodes between the two shows. *She is the only original FC Hero whose future counterpart make further appearances outside of the Future Heroes. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:FC Hero Category:Former FC Hero Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters